Sugar Rush
Sugar Rush is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Nutty tries to get free candy before the store closes. Roles Starring *Nutty Featuring *Seth *Lumpy *Shadow the Kitten *Gutsy *Lifty & Shifty *Savaughn Appearances *Toad *Splendid *Russell *Cro-Marmot Plot Nutty does his usual buisness of chattering around, when he spots Toad with a big lollipop. Toad passes him a flyer, indicating that the candy store is selling free candy until 6:00. Nutty checks his watch and rushes to the store. The flyer blows into Seth, who also becomes interested. The timer begins ticking and Nutty runs as fast as he could. Lumpy backs up his car and causes Nutty to bump into it, so he apologizes and drives off. Nutty continues running but bumps into a fence. He decides to climb over it, but when he jumps off the other side he steps on the tail of a sleeping Shadow. Awakened and startled, Shadow unleases his claws and mauls Nutty. He around trying to get Shadow off, when the kitten jumps off and his victim slides down a stair railing. Gutsy rides his skateboard down the same stair railing and soon hits Nutty in the crotch, and throws himself into a tree. Sliding to the bottom, Nutty whimpers in pain, but the timer convinces him to get back up. He sees he must move faster so he looks for something to drive in. Lifty and Shifty get out of their van to rob a store, and Nutty drives off in their van. Lifty and Shifty realize they have been hijacked and push a passing Lumpy out of his car. As the chase goes on, Savaughn joins in to stop the speeders. Nutty sees a stoplight about to turn red, so he makes a detour. Lifty and Shifty run out of gas, then Savaughn walks over and tazes the theives. Lumpy steals Savaughn's motorcycle, causing the wolf policeman to chase him on foot. Meanwhile, Nutty looks at the timer and realizes he is running out of time. Lumpy appears from the next turn and Nutty crashes into him, causing Lumpy to fly into a music store, where he is crushed by a piano. Just as Nutty pants in relief, Savaughn bursts one of the van's tires with his gun, making it lose control. Nutty screams as he reaches a cliff, but is saved when Splendid pushes the van. Thinking it is safe, Splendid sets his hand off the van and it goes off the cliff. Splendid leaves whistling. At the bottom of the cliff, Nutty crawls out of the rubble and screams from seeing he only has a few seconds left. However, he spots the candy store up ahead and races to it as fast as he could. Just as he makes it there, Shadow jumps in front of him ready for vengeance. He becomes distracted by a fish truck and chases it, causing Russell the driver to panic. Nutty continues and opens the door just in time for 6:00. Sadly, he sees all the candy is gone, and Seth laying on the floor with a full stomach. Nutty walks out of the store depressed, but then sees Cro-Marmot's ice cream truck. It drives off and Nutty chases after it. The timer says THE END. Moral "You can't rush perfection." Deaths #Gutsy smashes into a tree. #Lifty and Shifty are tazed to death. #Lumpy is crushed by a piano. Trivia *This episode somewhat breaks the fourth wall because of Nutty noticing the timer. *This is the second appearance of Shadow, after Cute On The Outside, But Fierce On The Inside. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 31 Episodes